


by Hey Monday

by JessJesstheBest



Series: Jessie is Back On Her Bullshit (or Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2018) [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, this is silly and predictable but fuck you it's a Monday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 18:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16838263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessJesstheBest/pseuds/JessJesstheBest
Summary: "Oh God no. No more candles."-Blaine Anderson, 2012





	by Hey Monday

**Author's Note:**

> [Klaine Advent:](https://klaineadvent.tumblr.com) Day 3 - Camera/Candles

“Would it be tacky to get your mom a scented candle for Christmas?”

Blaine blinked over at Kurt. “A candle? That doesn’t meet the Kurt Hummel gift personalization requirement.”

Kurt’s face screwed up, scowling at Blaine. “That’s what I’m afraid will make it tacky.” He turned his phone around to show Blaine the website he’d found.

Blaine raised an eyebrow. “Customizable candles? What, like, make your own scent?”

Kurt shook his head, his scowl looking more embarrassed by the second. “No, they have ready made scents. You just get to name it and add a picture,”

Blaine blinked again. “O…. kay?”

Kurt rolled his eyes, switching out his phone for his iPad. “So  _ this _ is what I’m worried makes it tacky.”

Blaine took Kurt’s iPad. On it was a mock-up of a candle like the website only with a picture of Kurt and Blaine’s duet at Regionals Blaine’s sophomore year. The name of the scene Kurt had chosen was ‘Klaine’.

Blaine laughed. “You chose the picture from  _ ‘Candles’ _ for the candle?!”

Kurt’s scowl was definitely embarrassed now. “It was our first performance together! Talking about ‘Candles’ was when you kissed me for the first time!”

Blaine laughed more. “Yes, Kurt, that’s tacky.”

Kurt groaned, reaching for his iPad again.

Blaine snatched it back. “It’s tacky,  _ but _ my mom would love it.”

Kurt looked up at him, pouting. “Really?”

Blaine leaned forward. “Really.” He kissed him.

Kurt kissed him back before pulling away. “Good. Because having to find and develop the film from my dad’s old camera was miserable.”

Blaine’s head jerked back in surprise. “Your dad was using a film camera in 2011?”

Kurt sighed, nodding. He thought the pictures would look better.

Blaine looked at the picture, comparing them to his memory of the professional pictures put up by the show choir federation. This one did have more soul to it.

“You know what? I’m with Burt.” He turned to Kurt again, nuzzling their noses together. “This picture is perfect.”

Kurt smiled and kissed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> [Rebloggable Version](http://saywhatjessie.tumblr.com/post/180782623690/by-hey-monday)


End file.
